


Forever Home

by SterekCuties4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is five, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Everyone else are teenagers, Family Fluff, Foster Care, Good Peter Hale, I can't think of anything else, Kid Fic, Multi, Parent Peter Hale, Past Underage, Physical Abuse, Scott is five, Sexual Abuse, Stiles is five, Stiles mother is named claire, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekCuties4ever/pseuds/SterekCuties4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is five years old and bouncing from foster home to foster home. His social worker doesn't give up until she finds his father, Peter. Stiles grows into his wolf not long after finding Peter. He must work through this, and other things that come the packs way, including his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finding His Father

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So I'm sure some of you know that I posted this before. I have a bunch of chapters that I'm going to post now, and then will hopefully add more soon. I took this down awhile ago because I wasn't happy with where it was going. Someone recently left me a comment, asking about it and well...here it is! This is one of my most favorite fics and I can't wait to hopefully get it finished soon!
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are welcome!

Five-year-old Stiles sat in the backseat of his social worker’s car, head down and not speaking. He'd only been at his last home for three weeks and he was already moving on.  
Mrs. Stevens had told him it wasn't his fault, and that she was working hard on finding his real father, that way he wouldn't have to move around anymore.

Though he believed that she was looking for him, Stiles didn't believe that he'd never have to move after she found him. He knew all too well that once they got wind of all his problems and witnessed them first hand, they would send him packing.

He'd been in the system for only a year, police had busted in and found him when he was four and still living with the people his mother had left him with before she disappeared from his life.

They had been nice at first, but then got tired of him and kept him locked up in a closet. That's where the nice police man had found him, the one that had died shielding him from the bullets flying around them that night.

When he was put in the system, they had decided to give him the man’s last name. So to everyone he was known as Stiles Stilinski.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the car came to a stop in front of a rundown house in the middle of nowhere.

He sighed as he saw the man and woman step from the house. The lady seemed nice as she smiled at him, the man on the other hand gave him the creeps. As soon as Mrs. Stevens had pulled away and disappeared from sight, the woman’s smile had vanished and she stood glaring at him. 

"Pick up your bags and let’s go, this isn't a hotel. Dinner will be at seven sharp, if you are more than five minutes late you don't eat for the night. You have your own room, there is a bed and desk in there. I know you haven't started school yet, but I will be giving you home work anyway. You will use the bathroom before bed, your door will be locked at exactly nine and you will not be allowed out until morning. Do I make myself clear?" she asked as she turned to face him.

He nodded his head as he starred into her cold eyes as he fought his tears back. He knew better then to show them he was weak. He'd learned that all too well from his first home.  
The rest of the evening went without a hitch and soon he found himself shoved into his room and the click of the lock.

Finally, he was able to let his tears fall and the whimpers escape him as he fell into his bed. He didn't understand why he couldn't find a family to love him and want to keep him.  
He knew that he was a hand full sometimes but it wasn't like any of that was his fault. It wasn't his fault that he had things wrong inside his brain, if anything it was the people who had treated him badly, and his mother for abandoning him.

He cried for what seemed like forever, before he finally let himself pass out.

 

As Mrs. Stevens sat in her office looking through stacks and stacks of papers, she let out a loud sigh. "Rough day?" another woman asked and she nodded.

"I had to move Stiles again today, the people who took him in couldn't handle his nightmares and ADD, even though they were warned ahead of time and still said they wanted him."

The other woman frowned, "Any luck on finding his father yet?" she asked and Mrs. Stevens shook her head. "I found another person, someone who lives in Beacon Hills who knew his mother and says that she knows someone who might be. I'm going to meet with her tomorrow afternoon, so I'm hoping that something comes out of that." she told her.

"Well good luck, let me know what happens. I'm heading home for the night, maybe you should too." she said as she gathered her things and left the office.

Mrs. Stevens looked around at the empty room and sighed as she laid down her things and gathered her belongings before heading home.

Once home and in bed, she couldn't keep her thoughts from Stiles and the meeting she was having tomorrow. She'd hoped that it was something useful this time, Stiles deserved a forever home, and come hell or high water she was going to find him one.

 

After she woke up, the day seemed to last forever. Finally, though she was on her way to the little town of Beacon Hills which was only two hours away.

When she pulled up the diner she was to meet this person, she was already standing outside waiting for her, looking as though she didn’t want to be there.

"Amber, hi there. Would you like to go in and grab some coffee?" she asked her. The girl shook her head, "I just want to give you want you came for and be gone." she responded.  
Mrs. Stevens sighed, "Alright, all I want to know is any names you could give me that might have a chance of being Stiles father." she said, starring the girl straight in the eyes.

"There is only one person who could be his father and his name is Peter Hale. He only lives about twenty-five minutes here. Claire was only with him for a few months, he was a great guy, tried getting her to turn her life around but she didn't want to hear anything about it. She found out she was pregnant and was gone two days later." Amber told her, lighting up a cigarette.

"Do you know why she ran if she knew he actually cared about her?" Amber rolled her eyes, "If he knew she was knocked up, he would have sent her to a rehab center and had her locked away. He was already crazy about trying to get her to clean up her act, could only imagine what he would do if he found out she was carrying his baby too.” she told her, sounding bored.

"So then Claire did drugs while she was pregnant with Stiles, that would explain some of his issues. Thank you so much for your time, do you have an address of this Peter Hale?" she asked, waiting for the girl to roll her eyes again.

She did, but she reached into her pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and handed it to her and walked off.

She quickly got back in to her car and typed out the address into her gps and pulled from the parking lot.

 

 

Peter Hale ran up the stairs on his porch collapsing into one of the chairs and breathed heavily. "You know; you're going to have a heart attack one of these days if you don't take it easy." A blonde haired girl said from across the porch.

Peter chuckled, "Seeing as though I’m a werewolf, I highly doubt that will happen. Thanks for your concern though." he said, sounding annoyed.

The front door opened and his nephew Derek stepped out, "You should probably go take a shower, I could smell you from all the way upstairs." he said, ducking out of the way as Peter went to smack him.

"You guys better knock it off or I'll make you all run the forest for the remainder of the day." he said with a chuckle.

Derek was about to say something when they heard a car making its way down the drive. When the car finally came into view, they all shrugged at one another, none of them having any clue as to who the woman behind the wheel was.

She was out of the car as soon as it was turned off and she walked up the porch, a sweet smile on her face. "Can I help you?" Peter asked, smiling at her. She smiled back, "I'm looking for a Peter Hale, my name is Mrs. Stevens and I'm here from social services." she told him and Peter raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'm Peter Hale, can I ask what this is regarding?" he asked curiously. She gave him another smile, "I’m here about a young boy named Stiles, this isn’t really the easiest thing to come out and say, but I'm almost positive that he's your son." she told him, looking kind of nervous now.

Peter had listened to her heart beat when she spoke and knew that she was being serious. "I think I would know if I had a son, no disrespect ma'am." he told her and she smiled again. "yes, most of the people I tell that to say the same thing. Does the name Claire Diamond mean anything to you?"

As soon as her name left her lips, Peters face became pale. "Y-yes, I know her. I haven't seen or spoken to her in over five years, almost going on six." he mumbled out.

"Stiles just turned five a few months back, as it turns out, she found out she was pregnant and took off, knowing that you were trying to get her clean and didn't know how you'd react and took off." Mrs. Stevens told him.

"Where is she now, why is he in your custody, has something happened to him?" Peter asked, the worry coming out heavy.

Mrs. Stevens frowned, "I'm afraid he's been put through some very terrible things, things that I will get to in due time. As for Claire, she's currently serving a twenty-five year sentence in a prison in Louisiana. He came into our care about a year ago when police did a drug bust and found him locked in a closet where apparently he was being kept for some time." as she said the last part, her eyes became glassy.

Peter and the others looked as if they were going to be sick.

"He's been bounced around from home to home. Most of them are bad if not worse than where they've come from. Some can't handle him very well, he suffers from panic attacks and nightmares and has ADD. He can be a handful, he's very shy though and as sweet as can be and he looks just like you." she tells him as she digs into her wallet and pulls out a photo and hands it to him.

Derek and Erica gasp when they see it and Peter chokes on a sob, "I n-never knew, if I h-had I s-swear I would have b-been there." he cries out and Derek rushes fourth to hug him.

"I have to ask; would you be willing to take him? I've been searching for you for so long and every time I've moved him I promised him that I was trying as hard as I could." she tells him as tears slip from his own eyes.

He pulls away from his nephew and nods his head, "Yes, a million times yes. I want him, I want him with me right now. Where is he, and when can I have him?" he asks in a rush and she lets out a laugh.

"I can go and get him tonight, have him stay with me for the night and bring him by in the morning." she tells him and he smiles. "That sounds amazing, thank you so much for looking for me and not giving up." he says as he walks towards her and takes her in his arms.

They hug for a few minutes before she pulls away, "When I bring him over, I'll sit down with all of you and fill you in on what's all happened to him. The police officer who died saving him that night, his last name was Stilinski and we gave him that last name because we didn't have one right away. Once you fill out some papers and sign a few things, I can have his birth certificate changed. Also, I don't know if you want to go shopping with him or do it tonight before he comes, but he's in love with everything Marvel and anything to do with wolves." she says as she climbs back into her car and begins to drive away.

"How ironic is that, he loves anything to do with wolves, this is so awesome." Derek says, walking up to stand next to his uncle.

Peter is smiling but the tears are still falling, "I can't believe that she just left like that, and didn't even bother to tell me. Better call the rest of the pack over so I can fill them all in, don't want to shock them when he just shows up." 

Derek nods as he pulls out his phone, "What about shopping?" he asks as he sends out a mass text for an emergency pack meeting.

"I think since he's getting here in the morning, we'll just take him out shopping. That way he can pick out everything that he wants." Peter says with a smile.

Derek nods as he turns to walk back in the house.

Peter stays, starring up at the sky and watching the sun slowly starting to set. He can't believe that all this time he had a son out there in the world. 

One that was so lost and alone, one that was so damaged. He should have known and he should have been there to protect him.

One thing was for sure, he would never let anyone hurt his little boy ever again.


	2. New Life

Stiles was settling into his bed for the night when he heard a car coming down the dirt lane. He pushes the blankets back and goes to the window, when he sees Mrs. Stevens car coming down the lane, he almost yells out before he runs to the door and listens.

He wants her to see him locked in this awful room, he waits until he hears her voice and starts screaming and pounding on the door.

He pauses for a second and smiles as he hears her yelling and making her way upstairs and he starts pounding again.

Finally, the door is ripped open and he's jumping into her arms sobbing, but so very happy to see her.

"You better believe you will be hearing from the agency. From this moment on, you are no longer a foster home!" she yells out, as they head down the stairs.

When Stiles looks up and sees them glaring at them, he sticks his tongue out at them and nestle into his savior’s neck.

Once he's buckled into the backseat, she realizes he isn't wearing anything but his boxer shorts and tank top. "Looks like we're making a stop to Walmart on the way back to my house." she says with a smile before shutting the door and getting into the front.

He lets a confused look cross his face, "How comes I'm going to your house?" he asks, looking at her face threw the mirror.

She gives him a smile, "It just so happens I had a busy day today, talking to your father and I have to tell you, he can't wait to meet you in the morning." she tells him, not looking away.

It takes him a few seconds to get it and when he does, he yells out and jumps around in his seat, "You found him, you really found him!" Mrs. Stevens laughs out as she starts the car and puts it in drive. "Honey, he started crying when he found out about you, he said he would have been there for you if he'd known, you look just like him by the way."  
His smile doesn't leave his face all the way to Walmart. People look at them oddly when they walk into a Walmart around three in the morning. After all, the boy doesn't even have socks or shoes on.

It's not long before they have what they need and check out. They head into the family bathroom and get him dressed.

As they step from the bathroom, a security guard stops them, "Ma'am I'd like to know why this young boy barely had any clothes on when you came in?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Stiles presses his face into her neck. "I'm a social worker, I had to remove him from his foster parents. If you'll give me a second, I'll show you my ID." she tells him as his face softens and he nods.

After he sees it, he apologizes a few times and gives Stiles a lollipop before they were finally on the road again.

When they reached the car and she saw what time it was, they'd been in there almost two hours and it was almost five, she sighed. "How about you try and get some sleep, I don't think we'll go back to my house. We're still an hour away and it takes two from the time we leave my house to your dads." she tells him and when she looks back, he's almost asleep, a small smile on his face.

She turns back around and sighs again, this time it's a happy one. She can't believe that she actually found his father. She was starting to doubt she ever would. Most workers don't spend so much time on one kid, but she couldn't help it, she'd become too attached to the little guy.

 

 

It's five minutes till eight when she wakes him up and tells him their here. He sits up and peeks threw the window and sees a man standing on his porch, tears clearly running down his face.

He looks to Mrs. Stevens, "What if he doesn't like me either and sends me back." he whispers out, not knowing that Peter could hear him.

When he looks back, it looks like he's trying to keep himself from crying harder.

"Stiles honey, I don't think that's going to happen." she tells him as she gets out and comes around to his door.

When she opens it, he sits there for a minute trying to keep himself calm. Finally, he pulls himself out and hides behind Mrs. Stevens the whole way to the porch.

She smiles at him, "He's a little bit nervous." she tells Peter. He smiles at her threw his tears, "Don't worry kiddo, I'm pretty nervous too." he says and Stiles peeks around to stare at him.

When he finally takes the time to really look at the man in front of him, tears come to his eyes. He really does look like his daddy, "D-daddy?" he whispers out and Peter chokes on a sob as he nods his head, tears coming faster now.

Stiles throws all caution to the wind as he runs around Mrs. Stevens and right into his father’s arms for the first time, tears and snot running everywhere. He doesn't care though and his father must not either because he squeezes him tighter and tighter.

"Daddy, daddy." he cries out over and over again. "I'm so sorry Stiles, I swear to God I would have been there for you if I'd known about you. I promise, I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again, I promise honey." Peter tells him, pulling back and wiping the tears from his son’s eyes.

After a few more minutes, Peter finally takes then inside and to the living room, where the pack is waiting.

Laura, Cora and Derek step forward, smiles on their faces. "Stiles, I'd like you to meet your uncle Derek and your aunts Cora and Laura." he tells him as he points them out.  
Stiles beams and looks to his dad, "You mean I have more family?" he asks excitedly and everyone chuckles. "You sure do kiddo, the rest of the people here are like an extended family too. I'd like you meet Jackson, Lydia, Isaac, Boyd and finally Erica."

Stiles smiles at all of them and looks back to Peter, "I won't remember all that." he says and everyone laughs.

"I'd like to talk to you all about some things before I go." Mrs. Steven says and Peter nods. "Derek, do you think you could show Stiles around the house and the backyard?" he asks and Derek nods as he takes Stiles hand and leaves the room.

Everyone finds their seats and Mrs. Stevens clears her throat. "First things first, when I went to get him last night I found him locked in his bedroom screaming for me. We left without grabbing any of his things. You'll need to go down to the pharmacy in town and get his medicine, 'I’ve already called it in for you and they know that you'll be the one getting it."

Peter nods, "I hope those people won't be fostering anymore children." he says, a small frown on his face.

"I can promise you they will not. As for how he came to be with us, apparently his mother knew that she was going to jail and dumped him on her friends, telling them that she'd be gone for a few days and pretty much giving them all the money she had. When the police raided the home, they had no idea there was a child living there. All the digging and surveillance they did, showed nothing of a child at all. When they'd stormed in though and the bullets started flying, Officer Stilinski heard Stiles screaming from inside a locked closet. When he finally got it unlocked, and got Stiles in his arms, the house was practically a war zone. He made a run for the back door and was shot in the process but managed to shove Stiles from the house before he passed. Stiles was shot in the arm, so he does have a pretty good scar there."

As she looked around the room, everyone had tears in their eyes. "What all did they do to him and how long did they have him for?" Peter asked after a few minutes.

Mrs. Stevens gave him a pained expression, "He was left there when he was three and we found him just after his fourth birthday. The only reason we knew his age and birthday was because we took one man alive and he told us that much. When he was examined, they found more than a hundred already healed bruises and cuts alike, along with fresh ones as well. He had multiple broken ribs and an arm that had to be broken and set at the hospital." she looks as though she has more to tell but she stops, getting choked up in her own tears.

Jackson hands her a box of tissues, "I'm sorry, we're told to not get emotionally attached to our cases and I try and usually don't. Stiles was different, I don't know what it was about him but I couldn't just push him to the side and give up on him." she tells them threw her tears.

Peter gives her a smile, "I'm so glad that you didn't or I wouldn't have him with me right now." he says and she gives him a smile.

Finally, she clears her throat. " The doctors found a-anal bruising and tearing as well. We don't know how many people or how many times, but we do know that he was r-raped. He's been seeing counselors and what not, but none of them have been able to get anything from him. All we know is the aftermath of all this, but we don't actually know how they happened. He also has burn marks on his one arm that the doctor is certain came from cigarettes." When she finishes, everyone is silent for a few minutes as the wipe their eyes and blow their noses.

"What sort of things do we need to keep an eye out for?" Peter finally asks and they all look to her, awaiting her answers.

She takes a deep breath, "He's very jumpy, you must not move quickly around him. When he does something bad, which he really doesn't, sit him down and talk to him gently about it. If he sees the slightest bit of anger, he'll make a run for it and hide. He's a tiny kid, so good luck finding him when that happens. He sleeps well, but has nightmares 3 to 4 times a week. He'll wake up screaming, and most times than not wet the bed. I'd recommend a rubber padding on his mattress and a few sets of sheets. When it comes to affection, hugs and kisses are all fine. Bath time is a different story, he knows how to wash himself, although he likes it when you wash his hair for him. If anyone tries to wash his body for him, he will have a full out panic attack."

"Are all of these assholes in jail, the ones who have hurt him?" Peter asks through clenched teeth. She nods, "Only one man from where we found him is and the rest were killed. There are also four others who are in jail from his first foster home." she says, the last part a whisper.

"You mean there was more abuse, even after you found him?" Peter asks angrily. "Yes and I'm so sorry, we try and screen as much as we can but some people are just so perfect at hiding things from us, we don't find out until it's too late. He was sexually assaulted and beaten in his first home. He was only there for two weeks, before it was found out about and shut down." she tells him in a rush, trying to keep him from exploding.

Peter nods for her to continue and she does. "He tends to have panic attacks very easily. Most people’s panic attacks only happen with triggers. The things I’ve already told you about, are his triggers. He more than likely has more, but you won't find out about them until they happen. It could be a food you try and feed him or just a smell. He has ADD, which 'I already told you about. He can become VERY hyper, so hyper that he will literally begin to talk and keep going, so fast you won't even know what he's saying. However, when he's interested in something, you will have to literally pull it from him or he won't even now you're there. He's very smart and I can't wait to see how he'll do when he starts school."

The rest of the time is spent filling out and signing papers and redoing his birth certificate to be sent out. She gives him all the papers he needs for school and doctors before she's stepping onto the porch, holding Stiles in her arms.

"Will you still come back to visit me, even though I don't have to move anymore?" he asks, his lower lip sticking out in a pout. She smiles at him, "For the first year I have to make monthly visits to make sure everything is going well. After that, if Peter says it's alright I would love to still keep in touch with you. Peter has my address though and you can send me letters or pictures, anything you want." she tells him, getting teary eyed.

He pulls away first and looks at her, "Thanks for finding my daddy for me." he says and she smiles, "I promised you I would didn't I?" she says and gives him one last hug before getting into her car and driving away.

When the car is no longer in view, he slowly turns and stares at everyone. They stare back, not really knowing what to say.

Lydia finally breaks the silence and steps forward, "Well, If I'm not mistaken we have a ton of shopping to do, little man. What's your favorite kind of clothes?" she asks him and he scrunches up his face like he's thinking about the most important thing in the world.

"I like lots of stuff, whatever is comfortable I guess. But I REALLY like super hero stuff and things with wolves on them!" he says excitedly and every smiles at him.

"Well, we have a whole bedroom to furnish and decorate and clothes to buy. We also have to buy toys and all that fun stuff." Peter tells him with a smile.

Stiles frowns, "But I don't have any money, how will I buy stuff? I could wash your car and stuff, that's how I earned my keep at other places." he says with a weak smile.

Peter shakes his head and does his hardest not to let his anger show, "Stiles, you don't have to do any of those things here. The only thing I want you to concentrate on is having fun and being a kid. That sound alright with you?" he asks with a tiny smirk.

Stiles smiles back and nods his head. After a few minutes, everyone piles into two jeeps and heads into town.

They go to Walmart first, mostly for toys and clothes. When They turn into the first toy aisle, Peter tells him to go crazy and get anything and everything he wants.

He walks a bit and picks out a few things, but that's it. Derek gives him a look before going to stand in front of him. "I take it you're a big fan of transformer, yes?" Stiles smiles and nods his head. Derek takes his hand and the cart and walks a few steps before stopping in front of the Transformers section and smiles.

"When your dad said go crazy, he meant more like this." he says with a smile as he starts taking one of everything off the shelf and dumping into the cart. Stiles stands there and gapes as he watches everything pile up. He looks back to everyone, who is smiling and trying to hold back laughs.

Peter walks up, "He's right that is what I meant. Stiles, I can assure you that I have more money then you could ever imagine. We could spend a million dollars in this store today and it would be like going to McDonalds and buying lunch, that's how little it's going to show."

Stiles gapes even more, "I think that's a lot of dollars." he whispers out and everyone cracks up. "Let's try this again shall we, Derek, please help your nephew go crazy." he says with a smile.

Derek gives Stiles a wicked grin before they both bolt off to grab toys and start throwing them in the cart.

By the time their done in the toy section, they have managed to fill up five shopping carts. Each member of the pack is pushing one. As they get closer to the clothes, Peter stops. "Erica and Boyd, I'm going to give you my credit card and I'd like you to check out. Take all this stuff home and then come back please." he tells them. 

Everyone goes with them except for Lydia, who starts looking threw that racks of clothes. "Stiles dear, what's your favorite color?" she asks with a smile. He thinks for a minute before he speaks, "I like green, it reminds me of the forest and I love the forest." he says with a smile.

Peter picks him up, "You know kid, I just so happen to love the forest too. If we're not too tired from shopping when we get home, maybe we can go for a walk." Stiles smiles at him, "I would love that, d-dad." he says and Peter goes to put him down.

When he leans over, Stiles clasps his hands around his neck, "Can you hold me for a little while, I sort of like it." he whispers out, hoping Lydia won't hear. Peter smiles at him, "It would be my pleasure, little one." he tells the boy as Lydia starts throwing things into the cart.

By the time the pack comes back, Lydia has already filled up two carts full of clothes. 

"All we need to do now, is head over to the paint area and grab some supplies. After that, we are heading to toys R Us." Peter tells him as they walk towards the paint.  
"What's Toys R Us?" Stiles asks, a confused look on his face. It's the packs turn to gape at him, "You mean you've never heard of it at all?" Isaac asks, coming up to walk next to them and Stiles shakes his head.

"It's the best place in the whole freaking world. You think this place has a lot of toys, you haven't seen anything yet. That's where will be getting your furniture for your bedroom too." Isaac tells him and Stiles smiles.

They stop in front of the paint, the section with the Disney colors in them and he picks out a nice green one. They grab a bunch of paint supplies and Stiles picks out the wolf decals for after the paint dries.

After they check out, they fill one jeep mostly the whole way, so everyone has to pile into the other one.

After they drop everything off, they head over to Toys R Us. When Stiles walks in, his jaw practically hits the floor when he sees everything.

Peter picks him up and places him in a cart before heading down Aisles and they start throwing everything in.

When they are done with the toys, Peter sends most of the pack to check out and take things home, as once again Lydia and them head back to the bigger items, a sales person in tow.

They order a bed, that's basically a tree house for his bedroom, and some dressers and one desk. Some large toy boxes and a bunch of huge playground things for the outside.  
They arrange for everything to be delivered later that evening and head back to the house.

When they get there, the pack already has most of his bedroom painted and have tons of fans going and heaters so that everything will be dry by the time the truck arrives later that evening.

When the paints finally dry, Stiles helps them hang up all the wolf decals and soon after he passes out on the bedroom floor.

Peter takes him into Derek’s room and tucks him in to let him sleep.

By the time he wakes up a few hours later, the truck had already arrived and his room was practically set up.

When he walked into it for the first time after everything was done, he started to tear up, seeing all the brand new things that he knew were all his.

No one had ever bought him new toys before, let alone all this. The only thing left to do, was to sit down on the floor with everyone and open all the toys, so that they could be put away in their rightful place.

After dinner, bath time and the reading of some books, Stiles was passed out in his brand new bed, a smile playing at his lips.

Peter watched him sleep for a good ten minutes before he carefully left the room, making sure to leave the door cracked a bit, before heading down stairs.

When he reached the living room, he found the pack mostly passed out and chuckled. "I wanted to thank you guys for being such a huge help today, it really means a lot to me and I'm sure it does to Stiles as well." he tells them.

"Uncle Peter, what did you expect us to do, he's family now and we do anything for family." Derek tells him with a smile. 

Peter returns it, "I love you guys so much. You guys can stay up as late as you can, which I'm sure won't be much longer. You all can stay home from school tomorrow if you'd like, it's your senior year, I don't think it will hurt any." he tells them as he heads into the kitchen.

He makes himself a cup of tea before heading back upstairs. He checks in on Stiles one last time before going across the hall into his own bedroom.

As he sits at his desk, sending a few emails for work, he smiles to himself. He couldn't believe that within the last forty-eight hours, he gained a son and he was already living and sleeping in his own bedroom.

He was still very angry at the things Claire had let happen to their son, but he couldn't focus on that. He needed to focus on Stiles and making sure that he had everything he needed and got the help that he needed as well.

He was taking him to the Doctors later in the afternoon the next day, just to make sure that he was up to date with all his shots and make sure he was healthy. 

After that, he thinks maybe that walk they never got the chance to take, sounded pretty awesome.


	3. An Angel Named Talia

The next morning when Peter wakes up, it's to the sound of little feet scurrying to the bathroom and he smiles to himself as he throws the blankets back and climbs out of bed.  
He makes his way down to the kitchen, where the pack is already gathered and eating breakfast. He's just about to open his mouth when Stiles carefully steps into the kitchen and looks around at everyone.

Peter smiles at him, "Good morning, did you sleep good in your new bed?" Stiles shrugs, "My everything kind of hurts, I've never slept on a new bed before." he says and walks over to take a seat with the others.

"It's just your body getting used to it, I'm sure it'll be great in a few days. What would you like for breakfast?" he asks and Stiles puts on his thinking face, making everyone chuckle.

"Do you have pop tarts?" he asks with a smile. "Of course we have pop tarts, who doesn't have pop tarts." Peter says as he goes over to pop two in the toaster.

"After we have breakfast, we'll head into town and grab you some things we forgot yesterday and then around noon, you have a doctor’s appointment." Peter finishes telling him just as his pop tarts pop.

"Can I enroll in school while we're in town, I'd really like to start going. Mrs. Stevens says that normally I wouldn't be able to start yet, but because I'm so smart, they might let me." 

Peter smiles at him, "If that's what you want to do, then we can stop by the school after your appointment. Depending on how it goes there, we can stop back at Walmart and pick some things up for school." he tells him, setting his pop tarts in front of him.

He walks back over to the counter and Boyd follows, "Are you taking him to see Deaton today?" he asks quietly. Peter nods, "He'll be able to check him over and make sure he's healthy. With a blood test, we can find out if he has my werewolf gene and if he does, why he hasn't started shifting yet." Boyd nods as he walks back to the table to finish his breakfast.

After breakfast, Stiles heads back upstairs to get ready for the day. He tries to take a shower but ends up needing help, because he doesn't know how to work all the different knobs. 

After he's dressed and Peter and him are about to head out the door, Stiles stops, Peter almost running right into him. "What's the matter buddy?" he asks curiously. Stiles looks up at him, "Can uncle Derek come with us too?" he asks and Derek chuckles from the living room.

Peter smiles, "Of course he can, why don't you go in there and ask him." Stiles smiles and runs into the living room where Derek is already putting his shoes on. He grabs Stiles on the way out of the room and they head outside to pile in the car.

 

 

They decide since they might have to get school things, they would just head to Deaton’s now and go to Walmart after the school. 

Deaton smiles when he answers the door and Stiles hides his face in Peters neck. "Shy little guy I see, say Stiles, do you like animals?" Deaton asks and Stiles peaks out and nods his head. "What's your favorite kind of animal?" Stiles smiles, "I really like wolves, there really smart animals and I think their pretty too."

Deaton laughs, "Well, I don't have any wolves on hand, but I do have some cats and dogs, would you like to come say hi to them?" he asks, carefully holding out his hand.  
Stiles nods and Peter puts him down. He grabs Deaton’s hand and follows him into the back, the others following behind him.

When they walk into the back room, there's an 8-week old grey and white husky sitting on the table, tongue hanging out as he watches them all come in. "Daddy look at him, he's so cute! I love husky’s, they’re the only dogs that look like wolves." he says happily as he takes off towards the table.

The husky lays down and rolls onto it's back playfully and Stiles giggles as he starts rubbing his belly. "I'm glad you like him, because he's all yours." Peter tells him, coming up beside his son. Stiles beams at him and flings his arms around his neck, hugging him tight.

"Thank you thank you thank you! This is the bestest present anyone has ever given me before." he says as he starts petting the puppy again.

After a few minutes, Deaton has Stiles sit up on the table so he can look him over. Stiles is looking at everyone funny and they can all guess why before he even opens his mouth. "How comes I'm at a vet for my check up, am I part dog or something?" he asks.

"Or something." Derek mutters from the corner and Peter shoots him a glare. "Deaton is a great friend and he takes care of humans as well. The other office was full today and I wanted to make sure everything was alright." Peter tells him and Stiles shrugs as Deaton starts looking him over, being very gentle.

Everything is going fine until he pulls out the needle to draw blood and Stiles freaks out and jumps from the table, running into Peters arms. "It's alright little one, he's not going to hurt you. All he wants to do is take blood from you, to make sure everything is the way it should be inside your body." Peter tells him, hugging him tight.

"No no no, it has medicine in it, all needles do. It makes me feel funny and sometimes it makes me sleepy, I don't want to go to sleep daddy, bad things happen when they put me to sleep." he cries out and Peter holds him tighter. "It's alright sweetheart, no needles, I promise. Calm down, it's alright." Peter tells him, gently rubbing his back.

When he's finally calmed down, Deaton kneels in front of him, holding what looks like a pen of some sort. "Can I show you something, I promise I won't hurt you." Stiles looks around and then nods. "This is a needle pen, there isn't any tubes or medicine of any kind inside. All it's meant to do, is prick your finger and draw a bit of blood, would you like to see me do it to myself?"

Stiles nods again and stares at the finger Deaton is holding out, he holds it to his finger and pushes the button and there's a loud clicking sound. When he pulls it away, he squeezes the tip of his finger and blood pools there.

Deaton holds it up, "See, no biggie. Do you think I could give it a try on you?" Stiles bites at his bottom lip for a minute before nodding. He holds out his one hand, while grasping his father’s tightly in the other.

It only takes a few seconds and it's over. Stiles smiles, "I didn't even feel it, it kind of tickled." he says and everyone chuckles. "Alright kiddo, can you go sit in the waiting room with uncle Derek while I talk to Deaton for a minute?" he asks and Stiles nods, letting Derek pick him and his puppy up and disappear.

He walks over to where Deaton is standing, looking into a microscope. "Well Doc, what's the verdict?" he asks and Deaton looks back with a smile. "He most certainly has it, as for the reason of him not changing yet, it could be that his wolf is just as smart as he is and knows the dangers of showing itself all this time, so it hasn’t. I'd give him a bit to settle in, and if after a few weeks, nothing happens then bring him back in and we can run some more tests." 

Peter thanks him and heads out to the waiting room, a smiling Stiles greets him. "I'm going to call him Hercules, because he's my dog and my protector now." he says happily and Peter smiles. "I think that name will suit him very well, let's go."

 

 

It only takes five minutes to drive to the school and when they get there, Derek offers to stay in the car with Hercules and Peter and Stiles head inside.

Peter spends about ten minutes explaining about Stiles and when they finally call him back into the office, he's returned into his shell again. "Hello there young man, how are you doing today?" the lady asks sweetly. Stiles gives her a tiny smile, "I'm fine ma'am, thank you." he replies and the woman smiles.

"Your father tells me that you'd like to start school early, is that correct?" she asks, returning to her desk and sitting down. "Yes, I'd like that very much. I know I'm too young, but I'm really smart and I'd love to have the chance." he says excitedly, finally lifting his head.

"You'll have to study and take a test first, and if you pass, we will figure out what grade would be more suitable for you." she tells him with a smile. "Couldn't I take it now; I know I could pass it. I spent a lot of time reading anything and everything last year and I'm very smart." 

Peter smiles at his son, he has no idea how proud he's making him right now. "If you'd like to sit down and take it now, that can be arranged. I have a bunch printed out, you'll have an hour to complete as much of the test as possible. Give me a few minutes, I'll be right back." she says with a smirk on her face.

When the woman is out of ear shot, Stiles turns to his dad. "I know she doesn't think I can do it; I can tell by the way her smile is. I'll show her though dad, I'm really smart, I promise I am." he says, smiling ear to ear.

"I believe you Stiles, and I believe that you will show her. Just remember to take your time and read everything carefully. They tend to phrase things differently and try and confuse you, their tricky like that." Peter tells him, as the door opens up and the woman walks in with a pretty thick paper book and hands it to Stiles, along with a pencil.

"You may sit over at that desk." she tells him, pointing across the room. "As I've said, you have one hour, good luck." Stiles nods as he takes his things over to the desk and sits down, waiting for the woman’s cue.

Finally, she gives it and he rips open the book. Peter isn't sure if he was to let his son continue the test or rip it away and scold the woman. He'd seen the test she's given him, and it was the GED test booklet, used for high schoolers to graduate.

He gives her a knowing look and she blushes. "I can't wait for him to show you up, you're going to feel so foolish." he whispers out angrily as he sits back to await his sons results.  
With ten minutes to spare, Stiles lays his book closed and puts his pencil down, "I'm done now, ma'am." he says with a smile on his face.

She walks over and snatches the test up and goes back to her desk, where the answer key is laying open. 

It takes her twenty minutes to grade it and when she puts her red pen down, Peter is beaming ear to ear. She didn't have to use it once, "So what grade do you think he'll be able to start out in?" he asks with a sneer. 

She clears her throat, "Being that he passed his test with a perfect score, he could graduate now if he wanted to. I don't think it would benefit him to miss out on school, and making friends. I'll start him out in the fourth grade, but nothing higher."

Peter turns to Stiles and his smile fades as he sees the confused look on the boy’s face. "What's the matter, little one?" he asks worriedly. "I didn't take the test to see how many grades I could skip, I just wanted to prove that I could start early. I'd like to start with kindergarten and work my way up like everyone else. If that's alright I mean." he says, a hopeful smile on his lips.

Peter smiles back, "You should have told me that little one, I'm sure that won't be an issue." he says, as he turns back to the woman. "When will he be able to start?"

 

Not needing to tell the story to Derek, since he's heard everything while he was in the car. Stiles and Peter are all smiles when they get back with all his new school things and the puppy.

Stiles takes everything upstairs to open and pack it properly away in his book bag and Peter heads into the living room to tell the pack everything.

"You should have seen her face, she looked like she was going to pop a vein. I can't believe how smart he is, it's like he was born with Einstein’s brain!" Peter says, his smile never leaving his face.

"He's going to do wonderful things in his life, that's for sure." Lydia says, her own proud smile on her face. "Sounds like he could even give YOU a run for your money, babe." Jackson says to her and she glares daggers at him.

Everyone is chuckling as Stiles walks into the room. It takes Peter a minute to notice that he's holding a picture frame in his hands, one with his sister Talia's face in it. "Stiles, how comes your holding that?" he asks curiously.

"Why do you have a picture of Mrs. Talia on your wall daddy?" he asks so innocently. Everyone gapes at him, more so Peter and Derek. Peter walks over and kneels before him, "Sweetheart, how do you know Mrs. Talia if you don't mind me asking."

Stiles scrunches up his face, sort of confused. "I dream about her all the time, usually only after I'd have a really bad day or something and start feeling hopeless. She'd always come to me and tell me that my daddy was out there, and that he was a great man, and that he was going to find me someday and never let anything hurt me ever again."  
There are tears in Peter's eyes, "Honey, that's your Aunt Talia, she's my sister and she died a very long time ago." Stiles eyes go wide. "She's the reason I started liking wolves, sometimes when she came to me, her eyes would be glowing red, and she looked like a wolf. Was she really a wolf, daddy?" Stiles asks curiously.

Peter doesn't know what to say, on one hand he knows that he should tell his son the truth. Tell him what their family was really made up of and show him what he was. On the other hand, though, he'd just gotten here and he didn't want to frighten the boy, he'd already been through so much already.

He didn't want Stiles to grow up and find out later, and be angry at him for not telling him and lying to him all those years ago. Finally, he lets out a sigh, "I think you and I, and your uncle Derek should go have a talk in your bedroom." he says nervously, as he looks back at his nephew.

Derek nods and gets to his feet, everyone is looking at them, worry written all over their faces.


	4. First Day of School

Peter takes Stiles up to his room, Derek following close behind. When they enter, Stiles runs and jumps on his bed. When he's settled, he turns to stare at his father and uncle, smile on his face.

It's the fact of him smiling that is keeping Peter's nerves at bay. "To answer your question little one, yes your Aunt Talia is a werewolf and so am I and your uncle. In fact, everyone in this house is a werewolf." Peter tells him, looking at him for any sign of rejection.

To his surprise Stiles is beaming, "This is so awesome, wait, does that mean I'm a werewolf? Can you grow teeth and turn into an actual wolf, and does your eyes glow too? he rambles out and Peter chuckles. 

"The reason I took you to see Deaton, is because he knows about our kind and helps us out. He tested your blood and you do have the werewolf gene, we just aren't sure why it's not showing itself yet. Yes, our eyes glow and our teeth get big. Only an Alpha, like me can turn into a full wolf. The others in my pack are called Betas and their features change, as does mine. I don't have to change into a full wolf. Also, my eyes glow red and the rest of the pack's eyes glow yellow, and sometimes blue." Peter tells him with a smile.  
"Can you and uncle Derek show me?" Stiles asks excitedly. Peter nods his head and within seconds, him and Derek are changing before the young boy’s eyes.

Stiles hops of his bed and goes to them, carefully reaching out and touching the growing hair and claws. "I hope I start changing soon, I want to be just like you daddy." Stiles says happily and Peter beams at him as he changes back.

"Deaton said to give it a few months, and if it hasn't shown itself yet, we could run some tests and try and figure out what's going on. Now, I know that all this is exciting but you can't tell anyone about what we are. There are some people in this world called Hunters, and they don't like out kind. The hunter's in this town already know about us, and I'll tell you more about that once you've grown some. Can you promise me that you'll keep this secret, little one?" Peter asks him, a serious look crossing his face.

Stiles smiles at him, "Of course I won't tell daddy. I don't want any of you getting hurt." he says.

Peter and Derek both hug him before they all head back downstairs. Once there, Stiles goes around the room to everyone, making them show him their eyes and giggling as they do. 

The rest of the evening passes as they all sit around talking and watching movies. Before long, bedtime falls and Stiles gets ready for bed. 

Peter sits with him, reading him a story before he heads to his own room. 

He hopes that Stiles will sleep through the night again because he has his first day of school tomorrow. 

 

 

Stiles wakes the next morning, a huge smile on his face as he runs about getting himself dressed for the day and making sure he has everything in his back pack that he’ll need.  
When he's certain he has everything, he bonds down the stairs and into the kitchen where the pack is all sitting around eating breakfast.

They all smile at him as he sits down, Peter coming over and setting a plate of waffles in front of him, kissing him on the forehead and disappearing to get dressed.

"I hope I make friends today, what if none of them like me because I'm younger than they are, what if they make fun of me?" Stiles is asking as they head into town. 

Peter smiles at him, "They will only know if you tell them, and you aren't much younger than them. You're only starting a year ahead; you would have started next year so relax. I'm sure they will love you and you'll meet some really nice kids and make some friends."

Stiles gives him a tiny smile, "Will you walk in with me and stay for a little while, just in case?" he asks hopefully. Peter chuckles, "I'm sure that won't be an issues darling."  
Once they pull into the school parking lot, Peter goes around the car and gets Stiles out, picking him up and heading into the building.

After getting everything taken care of in the office, a nice lady walks them to his classroom and the teacher smiles at them brightly when they walk in. "You must be Stiles; I've just finished telling the children all about you. My name is Ms. Timber, would you like to come say hello to the class and put your things away?" 

He looks to Peter who nods and Stiles wiggles out of his arms as he carefully follows his new teacher, not wanting to trip and make a fool of himself already. When they reach his cubby hole, there is a boy with dark brown hair standing next to it, a goofy smile on his face.

Stiles smiles back at him as he puts his things away. The little boy holds his hand out awkwardly, " Hi, my name is Scott. Do you want to be my fwiend?" he says and Stiles smiles as he nods his head. "My name is Stiles, do you like batman and robin?" he asks and Scott's face lights up. "I LOVE them, they are my favowite." he says as he pulls his jacket open and shows off his Robin shirt.

Stiles smiles even bigger if possible and opens his own jacket to reveal his Batman shirt and they both burst into giggles.

Peter and Ms. Timber are both laughing, "Scott, could you show Stiles to his seat, he'll be sitting right next to you." she tells him and he nods his head as they take each other’s hands and run off.

Peter slowly makes his way to the door as he watches Stiles and Scott laugh and play together. After twenty minutes, Ms. Timber makes her way over, a sweet smile on her face. "He'll be alright you know, and I promise to call you if anything happens, even though I'm sure it won't." she tells him gently.

He gives her a smile, "He told me he wanted me to stay, he was really nervous today. I guess what was before he saw Scott, though." he said with a nervous chuckle. As if feeling his uneasy, Stiles makes his way over to his dad, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I'm OK, daddy, you can go home." he tells him happily, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek as Peter leans down before running off again.

Peter hangs around a few more minutes before making his way to the car, and another twenty just sitting in the car. Finally, he starts his car and heads for the house.

 

 

When he walks in, the pack can feel his uneasiness. "You alright man?" Boyd asks, walking up next to him and giving him a worried look. Peter gives him a nervous smile. "I didn't think I could be as nervous as I am right now. He made a new friend though, and they were so adorable, you should have seen it." Peter tells him with a happier smile.

Boyd smiles as he goes to the fridge and looks around for something to eat. Peter's about to walk out when he looks around confused. "Why aren't you in school?"   
It's Boyd's turn to give him a nervous look, "Uhh, explosive diarrhea?" he says more as a question and Peter chuckles. "Why didn't you want to go, are you and Erica having issues again?" he asks, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

Boyd shrugs, "She was being a crazy bitch this morning, and I usually love that about here. Today it got on my nerves though, I think it's because the full moon is getting close or something." 

"Yeah, that happens sometimes. Don't worry, it'll get better and be fine by the time she gets home. Go for a run, you'll feel better once you get rid of some energy." Peter tells him as he stands and leaves the kitchen.

With Stiles out of the house, Peter spends the day in his office trying to concentrate on getting some work done. He's been so busy with Stiles the past few days, he hasn't had time to do much of anything.

It really wasn't that big a deal, considering he was the boss. Still, it wouldn't show good leadership to get far behind in his work.

Before he knows it, it's time to head back to the school to pick Stiles up. He races there and it's no surprise he's the first parent in the parking lot. He walks to the sidewalk and paces back and forth as he waits.

"I take it, it's your first day?" a woman asks and he spins around, taken off guard. He chuckles as he rubs the back of his neck, "Is it that obvious?" he says with a smirk. The woman nods, "Very. My names Melissa, did you just move here?" 

Peter shakes his head, "My names Peter Hale, I've lived here all my life." he answers and her eyes go a bit wide. "I wasn't aware you had any children, well accept for the couple teenagers you took in, which I think is great by the way." she tells him with a smile.

He smiles back at her, "I didn't know I did either, I've only had him for a few days now. Social worker showed up on my doorstep and tells me I have a son that apparently I had no idea about. He's been through a lot, so I'm really worried about him, I hope he had a good day." He has more to say, but realizes he's rambling and snaps his mouth shut with an apologetic look.

Melissa tries to hide her laughter and fails miserably as kids start to rush out of the school to find their parents. When Peter spots Stiles, he's holding the same little boy's hand as he was when he left.

As the boys get closer and Scotts scent comes closer, he can tell that he is Melissa's son and smiles. "Seems as though our boys have taken a liking to each other." he says to her happily and she smiles back.

As they near closer, Stiles lets go of his friend’s hand and rushes to Peter, who scoops him up and hugs him tight. "I missed you today, kiddo." Peter says as he plants little kisses all over Stiles, making him burst into giggles.

"I missed you too, daddy. This is Scott, you remember him right? Cause we wanted to hang out after school but we both said we had to ask first, can we?" Stiles asks, a huge smile on his face as he waits for his answer.

Peter looks to Melissa who gives him a nod. "Sure, I think that would be a great idea. If Melissa's up for it, maybe they could come back to the house and stay for dinner." he says with a smirk, still looking at her.

A blush creeps up her cheeks, "We would love to, as long as it's not a bother." she says happily. "No bother at all, as long as you don't mind a house full of teenagers that is." he says with a laugh.

They both head to their cars and Melissa follows behind them and it's not much later when they pull up in front of the large house, the porch full of hyper teenagers.

When they see someone other than Peter pull up, they stop, not wanting to accidently let anything slip out. "We have some dinner guests tonight, this is Melissa and Scott McCall. Scott and Stiles are in the same class and apparently have become pretty fast friends." Peter tells them as they walk to the porch. Peter goes around and introduces everyone as Stiles runs and jumps into Derek’s lap.

"Uncle Derek, I had the best day ever! It was so much fun, we got to color and draw and even play outside. Do you get to play outside at your school?" he asks curiously and Derek laughs. "Nope, I have to sit in boring class all day. You will to when you get older, recess doesn't last forever." 

Stiles pulls his book bag on his lap and opens it up. "I drew you and daddy a picture today, do you want to see it?" he asks, a large smile spreading across his face. Peter walks over and kneels down as he digs around and comes back out with a large paper.

It's a picture of a large house and a yard full of people, who are supposed to be the pack. Each person has the appropriate hair color and has their name above their heads. Up in the clouds, there is a picture of a girl with angel wings that says "Aunt Talia" above her head.

At seeing this, both Derek and Peter tear up, but still have smiles on their faces. "This is amazing kiddo, Derek, would you like to take this in and hang it on the fridge?" Peter asks, letting Derek take hold of the paper and scooping Stiles up into a hug.

After a few minutes, everyone is talking among themselves and laughing. Peter is just about to suggest they head in the house when Stiles speaks up. "Daddy, I know we have people over, but could we go on that walk you said about yesterday?" Peter gives him a smile, "If Melissa and Scott would like to, I don't see an issue with that."

Scott and Melissa both seem pretty happy about it, so after giving instructions to order food and what to order, the four of them head off into the woods.


	5. The Full Moon

Over the next few weeks, the McCall family spends at least four dinners at the Hale house. Peter and Melissa seem to be hitting it off pretty well. The boys love it because they get to spend time together.

Before long, a couple months have passed and Stiles is doing amazing in School, having straight A's and making a couple more friends. Everything seems to be going great, that is until two nights before the full moon.

It's past midnight and the house is quiet, everyone is soundly asleep. Until Stiles starts screaming that is and bolts from his own room to his fathers, jumping on the bed and shaking him.

"Stiles, what is it, what's wrong?" Peter asks out worriedly. When Stiles looks up, his eyes glow a yellowish color before going back and his features start flashing back and forth and he starts screaming again.

"It's alright honey, it's just the change starting to happen, that's all. Everything is fine, you're going to be fine." Peter tells him, taking him into his arms and hugging tightly. "Why w-won't it just stay, why does it keep going back and forth?" Stiles cries out, just as the others finally come running into the room.

Peter holds a hand up to stop them, "It's fine, he's alright guys. The change has just started that's all, it startled him." Peter tells them with a tiny smile. Everyone breaths out a sigh of relief as they slowly walk in and collapse around the bed.

"Stiles, you should have been shifting a while ago, which means that your wolf has been suppressing it all this time and it's having a hard time sticking." he says to him, gently rubbing his back as he turns to the others. "Can one of you please call Deaton and tell him what's happening and see what he says to do?" 

Derek takes off downstairs before anyone else can even move.

 

Before long, they hear Deaton's car pull up outside and him jogging up to the porch and coming in the house. "We're up here." Peter calls out and Deaton heads up the stairs. He smiles at them as he walks through the door and heads over to Peter and Stiles.

"I need you to look at me Stiles, can you do that for me?" Deaton asks gently. Stiles nods his head as he turns. Deaton smiles as he sees his features flashing back and forth. "He's going to be fine, I would recommend keeping him home from school until after the full moon."

Peter nods, "Is there any way to stop him from flashing back and forth, it's freaking him out." Deaton chuckles, "I could imagine it would. You could try Alpha roaring at him, make his wolf summit to you. I'm not sure if it'll work or not, but it's worth a try."

Peter turns back to Stiles, "Honey, I'm going to roar really really loud and it might be kind of scary. I promise you though that I'm not going to hurt you, so there isn't any reason to be frightened of me, alright?" Peter asks, starring right into his flashing eyes.

Stiles swallows the lump forming in his throat and nods his head. Peter gives him a small smile before going completely Alpha on him. It startles him so bad, he pushes backwards and falls off the end of the bed, right into his Uncle Derek's arms.

All at once the flashing stops and he just starts giggling. Everyone bursts into laughter as Peter raises his eyebrows, letting a smile break across his face. "Daddy, that was so cool! I wasn't scared, it shocked me, but that was awesome! Can you do it again, can you, please?" Stiles asks excitedly.

Peter does it a few more times before poor Isaac can't take it anymore and stops. "Alright, how about we all head back to bed, hm? The rest of you have school tomorrow." Peter tells them. He receives a bunch of groans but they slowly file from the bedroom.

"Daddy, is it alright if I sleep with you tonight?" Stiles asks quietly. Peter smiles, "Of course it is little one, climb on in." Peter says to him, pulling the blanket up over them and snuggling up close, gently tickling his son.

"Daddy stoooooop!" he giggles out as he rolls around, trying to get away. "Alright, good night sweetheart, I love you." Peter tells him, laying a kiss to his forehead.  
Stiles smiles, "I love you too, daddy. Night night." Stiles replies and before long, everyone is fast asleep again and Deaton is gone.

 

 

When Stiles wakes up the next morning, he's alone. He carefully wiggles free of the blankets and pads across the room and into the hallway. When he reaches the top of the stairs, he stops.

He can hear what sounds like cars on the main road, which at least a two or three-minute drive away. He closes his eyes and concentrates on the voices he can hear in the kitchen. The more in concentrates, the clearer the voices become.

He smiles when he hears his dads voice and takes off down the stairs. "Daddy daddy! I could hear you all the way from upstairs and I could hear the cars on the road and everything." he hollers out excitedly as he crashes though the kitchen door.

Everyone bursts into laughter as Peter beams at him. "I'm glad you can little one, do you feel any different other than that?" Peter asks him, pulling out a chair for him to sit down in. Stiles nods his head, "I feel stronger, and my jammies are tight, why are my jammies tight?" he asks in a confused little voice.

Peter chuckles, "When you finally shift, your body becomes more defined. Also, you know how you have ADD, well you don't anymore. You'll still have your hyperactive kid energy but it won't be over whelming anymore." he tells him, reaching down and giving him a quick hug.

Peter walks back towards the fridge, "You want your usual cereal for breakfast, kiddo?" he asks, reaching up into the cabinet.

Stiles shakes his head no, "Can I have some bacon, eggs and toast today? I'm actually really hungry right now and cereal just sounds yucky." Peter smiles as he puts the box back and heads for the fridge instead.

As he starts to cook, he hears Stiles giggling and when he turns around to look, he shakes his head, a small grin on his face.

Isaac is sitting there flashing his wolf, making funny faces. When breakfast is finally cooked, Peter sets a big plate down in front of Stiles. "Alright, that's enough please, let him eat." Peter says and turns away to clean up.

He swears it only takes him but five minutes to do so, and when he turns back around, Stiles is standing there, smile on his face, holding an empty plate.

"Well, I see we won't have any trouble getting some weight on you after all." he says and Stiles grins, running off to get dressed for the day.

 

 

An hour later, they are heading into town, having to buy Stiles new clothes because his other ones are too small.

Stiles seems happy the first couple hours, but his mood gradually changes the longer their gone. "Stiles, why do you seem so down?" Peter finally asks, stopping at a red light. Stiles shrugs, "I just really miss everyone. I want them to come home from school." he says quietly.

Peter smiles, "Sometimes that happens with new wolves. I'll keep them all home tomorrow, and I promise after your first full moon, it will be alright after that." Stiles smiles at him, "What do we do on a full moon daddy?" he asks curiously. "Well, we all shift and run through the woods as a pack and bond together. After a few hours, we'll hunt something down and have our dinner. Then, we'll all find a nice spot and curl up and sleep." 

"That sounds like a lot of fun, I can't wait to go!" Stiles says excitedly as they head back towards home.

The night and next day pass fairly quickly and soon they are standing on the porch, watching the sun go down. "Daddy what happens if I'm not as fast as you guys, what if I get lost or left behind, I don't want to get left behind daddy." Stiles is rambling over and over again.

"Son, I told you everything will be fine and it will. Once you shift and start running, everything will come natural to you and you won't even think about it." Peter says for at least the tenth time, pulling chuckles from everyone.

Finally, the sun is set and Peter turns to his pack. "I'll have Stiles run in front next to me, I want the rest of you to keep an ear out for anything. I'm sure I'll hear it anyway, but I'll be keeping a close eye on Stiles, so just in case."

As soon as Peter says it, his eyes start glowing and he begins to shift. As he does, Stiles feels a sort of tingling feeling growing inside him and he wants to shift like his daddy.  
He's not sure how to turn it on and off though so he just sits there confused, a hard look on his face while he tries to make himself shift.

He hears the others chuckle around him and opens his eyes. "Daddy, it's not working!" he growls out, slapping a hand over his mouth, that he realizes it pretty furry. "You don't really have to think about it, it sort of just happens." Derek tells him, smile on his face.

Stiles slides his hand off and smiles, before opening his mouth and letting out a tiny howl and everyone follows suit. They all share one last smile before running off into the woods.

 

Their running for an hour when Peter stops dead and starts growling into the trees, moving to stand in front of Stiles, the others circling around him.

"What the hell are you doing on my land, Argent!" Peter growls out as a few men emerge from the trees. The Argent man smiles, "Just making sure you mutts are staying in line is all." he says back, eyes landing on the mini wolf in the middle.

Anger crosses his face, "Have you bitten a child?" he spits out, cocking his gun and taking a few steps forward. Peter lets out a loud growl, making the man stop in his tracks. "He is my son, Chris. I've only just found out about him a few months back. This is his first full moon and I'd appreciate it if you didn't ruin it by scaring the life out of him." Peter bites out.

"I don't give a damn who he is, you'd better make sure he stays in line or I'll be forced to step in for you." he sneers back. "Oh, and what will you do, burn him like you burned the rest of my family?" Peter asks, barring his fangs.

Chris smiles, "You and I both know that I, nor any of my family had anything to do with that." Peter rolls his eyes, "Yeah, so you keep saying. Can we be on our way, or are you just going to stand there and stare us to death for the remainder of the night?" Peter asks.

Chris gives him a hard look before him and his man are fading back into the trees.

They all stand there, watching until they can't hear them anymore, and then take off running again.

By the end of the run, Stiles is about ready to pass out. Peter sends a few of them out to hunt while he lays the boy down next to the small fire he’s built.

"Daddy, why does that man want to hurt me?" Stiles asks, drawing a sigh from Peter. "There are some out there that doesn't like our kind. Him and his family burned down out home some years ago, the fire that took your Aunt Talia." Peter says quietly.

Stiles frowned, "But why did he do it, daddy, we don't hurt anyone." Peter hugs him gently, "I know we don't honey, but some of our kind do. That's why there are hunters to begin with, most hunters have a code, but some don't." 

"What kind of code?" Stiles asks curiously. "They only hunt, those who hunt humans. Some hunter, like the Argents, don't stick to that code. They just kill whoever they please and most of the time they get away with it. Chris, isn't a bad man, he's just a confused one. I believe him when he says his family had nothing to do with the fire, it was his father and sister who did."

"Why won't he believe you though, why would you have a reason to lie?" Peter shrugs, "I suppose he's just sticking by his family, and no one can blame him for that. One day it will come out and he’ll learn the truth, but for now we must be careful."

Not long after their talk, the wolves come back and they eat, before finally passing out wrapped around each other.


	6. Sleepover

The day after the full moon, all Stiles wants to do is sleep and nothing more. When he finally pulls himself out of bed, he heads downstairs and finds only Derek is here and in the kitchen, making something that smells amazing.

"Hey uncle Derek." he says, rubbing his eyes and walking over to stand next to him. Derek smiles down at him, "Hey there, I didn't think you'd ever get out of bed." he said, turning back and stirring the food.

Stiles smiled, "I can't believe how tired I was. How comes none of you slept as long as I did?" he asked, walking to the fridge and coming out with lunch meat, cheese and mayonnaise before heading to sit at the table.

Derek shrugged. "It was your first time and your wolf has been restricting itself. Your dad thinks it's a normal thing. If you're like that next time, we'll take you to see Deaton but I don't think it's anything to worry about." he tells the boy, sounding cheery.

Stiles doesn't say anything after that, he just concentrates on making a bunch of sandwiches and inhaling them. When he's done and cleans up his mess, he heads back upstairs to get a shower and dressed for what's left of his day. 

When he comes back down, he sees his dad sitting in his office and runs for the man. Peter looks up just in time to catch the boy before he tackles him to the ground. "Well hello there little one, I'm glad to see you're finally awake." he says, smile on his face.

Stiles nuzzles into his neck and holds him tight. "How comes you weren't home when I got up, where did you go?" he asks, finally pulling away to look at his father. Peter shrugs, "Nothing to worry yourself about, I had some errands to run today and I stopped into chat with Deaton for a bit." he tells him, rearranging them so he can continue writing the email he was working on.

"Can I call and invite Scott over to play?" Stiles asks after a few minutes and Peter nods his head. "Have him ask Melissa if he can spend the night tonight, if you'd like." he says and Stiles beams as he jumps from his lap and runs for the house phone in the kitchen.

 

Half an hour later, Melissa is pulling into the driveway and Scott is jumping out with his back pack and running to hug Stiles. "We're going to have so much fun! I know you said you never had a sleepover before and you're going to love it!" Scott is telling him as Stiles leads him in the house.

Peter smiles as he walks up and hugs Melissa. "I was thinking, maybe I could have Derek watch the boys tonight and you and I can go out." he says, pulling back and planting a small kiss to her forehead. 

She blushes, smile wide as she's nodding her head. "I'd love that of course, you know that." she tells him and he returns her smile. "I'll come by and pick you up at eight." he tells her, giving her one last kiss before she climbs back in her car and leaves.

When Peter turns back around, he sees the boys ducking back in the house, giggling like crazy. He shakes his head as he starts for the porch. "You know, it's not nice to spy on people you little rugrats." he calls out as he enters the house to see the boys running up the stairs. "Uncle Derek told us to, he said we had to listen in to find out the goods." Stiles yells as he and Scott disappear into his bedroom and the door shuts.

Peter turns to look at his nephew who is trying and failing to act like he's done nothing wrong. "You're horrible, you know that?" he asks and Derek chuckles and nods his head. "To answer your question, of course I'll babysit them. Don't expect the living room to be in one piece when you get home though. If this is Stiles’ first sleepover, we are totally making a fort." he says, getting up and disappearing up the stairs.

Peter shakes his head with a smile as he heads up to his own room to start getting ready for the night. He's about to hop in the shower when his phone rings and when he looks, it's Mrs. Stevens calling. "Hello?" he says when he answers.

"Hi there Mr. Hale! I was calling to talk to you about something and to find out how Stiles has been doing?" she asks, and he can hear the worry in the woman's voice. "He's doing amazing, he's had some nightmares here and there, but other than that he's doing great. He's already started school and made a new best friend. Their having their first sleepover tonight actually." he says with a chuckle.

He can hear her sigh in relief on the other end. "I'm so happy to hear that, so happy!" she says and he can tell that she means it. "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" he asks then. 

"Oh right! Well, I wanted to talk to you about two things. The first, I would like to schedule a time next week to come down and make a visit. The second thing, Claire has been granted parole and is being released in two weeks. There is a protection order in place and she isn't aloud even in the town limits of Beacon Hills. We don't want her anywhere near Stiles. So, I need you to of course keep an eye out for her and if you hear any sign or see her, I need you to call the police right away." she tells him and Peter has to hold back the growls wanting to come out.

"After everything that she's done. how in the hell are they letting her out?" he asks, almost yells. Mrs. Stevens sighs, "I honestly don't know, she must have a good lawyer or something. She doesn't even know that you have him, she has no idea that we found you and as far as she knows, he's still in the system and could be anywhere. If anything, she'll more than likely check out everywhere he's been so far, if she can find it. I have the records of him being given to you sealed." she tells him and Peter relaxes a little bit.  
It was horrible that she was being released, but he knew with the pack keeping a look out for her, no one, including her would get anywhere near his son.

"Alright, thank you for that and thank you for letting me know. As for your visit, if you'd like to come this Saturday, we are having a cookout and I'm sure Stiles would be thrilled if you showed up." he told her and she agreed.

After a few more questions and comments, they said their goodbyes and hung up. Peter shook his head before he climbed into the shower and started getting ready.

Before he left to pick up Melissa, he filled everyone in on what happened, making sure that Stiles was nowhere near to hear him talking. After talking for ten minutes he finally said his goodbyes and made his way to Melissa's house.

 

"Alright rugrats, do you want to order pizza first, or start the fort?" Derek asks and they bother yelled pizza. "Pizza it is then."


	7. Wolfs out of the bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short, until I get it going again, it more then likely will be short chapters. Hope you guys like!

The days leading up to Saturday flew by. At ten AM Stiles was barreling down the stairs and out the front door to where Mrs. Stevens was standing, smile beaming across her face. “Mrs. Stevens I missed you so much!” he hollered, hugging her tight. “Oh my, you’ve gotten much stronger and you look like you’ve grown almost an inch!” she said, laughing and looking to Peter.

“He sure has, you should see him eat, then you’ll know why.” Peter said, walking over and giving the woman a light hug. “Thank you so much for inviting me today, I’ve been looking forward to it all week.” She told him and he waved her off, “It’s no problem really, the more the merrier. Follow me out to the back yard.” He said, turning and walking ahead.

Everyone followed suit, Stiles babbling away in Mrs. Stevens ear the whole way and another good hour after she’d arrived.

He told her all about school and how much he loved it there, introduced her to his new best friend and his mother, whispering to her about how his mom and his dad were dating. Well, at least he thought he was whispering but, of course almost everyone there heard him. 

The first few hours passed with laughing and fun. Around lunch time Peter started up the grill, feeding everyone here today was going to be a chore in a half, but he didn’t mind one bit.

It was around two PM when the wolves heard a car coming down the lane. Peter knew everyone he’d invited was here, so he was puzzled. His thoughts immediately flew to Claire and he accused himself, gesturing for Derek and Boyd to follow.

As he was rounding the corner the car pulled into the drive way and very rough looking Claire stepped from the driver’s side. “Where’s my son you bastard.” She yelled out, not even bothering to close the door as she rounded on him.

Peter schooled his features, “What the hell are you talking about Claire? Are you high again or something?” he asked, rolling his eyes. Her eyes narrowed, “Don’t you fucking play stupid with me, my lawyer told me you have him, now I want him. You have no right to keep him from me!” she yelled.

This time anger crossed Peter’s face, “And what make you think you do? You’ll just dump him with the first scumbags you come across when you’re finished with him!” he yelled back, taking a few steps forwards. “You have no legal right to him. You lost that right when you left him in that mad house, do you even know what they did to that poor boy?” he asked, walking even closer. 

Boyd and Derek stepped up next to him and grabbed his arms, “You need to calm down, you’re getting close.“ Boyd whispered to him and Peter nodded, taking a deep breath. “There is a protection order against you for him, the police have already been contacted. If I were you, I’d get back in that car and leave and never come back.”

Claire looked like she was about to do just that, but froze when Stiles came running around the corner and into Peter, wrapping his arms tightly around him. “Daddy, don’t let her take me, please don’t let her take me away.” He cried into the man’s hip.

Peter reached around and picked him up, “I won’t sweetheart, don’t worry.” He whispered, hugging him tight. “Stiles.” Claire said aloud and took a step forward before stopping. “You’re gotten s-so big” she said as tears slid down her face. Stiles didn’t look up or respond.

“Peter please,” she said looking towards him, “I’m so sorry for what I let happen to him. You know I’ve had issues and I’m sorry. I’m clean now though, I am. I haven’t had anything since I’ve been out. All I’m asking for is a chance.” She begged.

Peter looked at her in disgust, “You’re nothing but a addict and a liar. You look like you used less than an hour ago. Tone down the acting, you shouldn’t even be free right now. I don’t know who in their right mind would even want to help you after everything you’ve done to this boy.” He spat.

“Mr. Argent thinks that I just need the right kind of help and then I’ll be fine.” She yelled at him. Everyone tensed, “How in the hell do you know the Argent's?” he screamed, his temper flaring again.

She smiled at him then, “Oh, what’s wrong Peter? Afraid I know something I shouldn’t?” she asked. Peter took a deep breath, “Get.In.You’re.Car.And.Leave!” he gritted out. She smiled even wider, “Fine. Don’t think you’ve seen the last of me. Dog.” She sneered before getting back in her car and leaving.

When Peter was satisfied she was gone, he took everyone inside where Mrs. Stevens was, coming from the bathroom. She saw the grave look on everyone’s face and Stiles tears. “What’s happened?” she asked, rushing over to rub Stiles back. 

“Claire was just here, she left before the cops could get here.” He told her, handing Stiles over to Derek. “Take him upstairs and trying and get him down for a nap. I don’t want him alone for even a second, do I make myself clear?” he demands and everyone nods, following Derek.

“Peter, I swear to you I don’t know how she found out he was here.” Mrs. Stevens started but Peter held up his hands. He took a long breath before looking to the older woman. “I need to tell you something and I need you to have a somewhat open mind and you know, not freak out.” He tells her.

She gives him a puzzled look, “Peter, what in God’s name are you talking about?” she asks, already looking frightened. 

Peter looked up at the ceiling, praying for his sister to be here with him at this instance. He closed his eyes and took one last breath before completely shifting.


	8. New Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new people join the fight to keep Stiles safe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't written in so long, I've started college, gotten engaged and life has just been so hectic. I've finally started writing again though and am pleased to receive comments asking about certain fics, this one included. I will be trying to get at least one chapter out a week, but can't make any promises! I hope you enjoy and thanks to all who have stuck around and welcome to any new comers!

Mrs. Stevens cried out as she backed away from the man in front of her. As fast as he shifted, he changed back again holding his hands up. “Please don’t be frightened of me or of any of us, I can promise you we won’t hurt you. I just needed to show you so that I could explain all this to you and to ask you to keep helping us, because right now I have no idea what to do.” Peter told her in a rush as he finally took a seat. 

Mrs. Stevens took a few deep breaths before clearing her throat, “I’m sorry I reacted that way, it was just quite a shock to see something like that, something, well just something.” She said, waving towards him before walking closer and taking her own seat. “Could you explain it to me?” she asked, looking at Peter with such compassion.

Peter nodded, “I, as is everyone else in this house a werewolf. Before you ask, yes that means Stiles is one as well. About five years ago, a family of hunters burned my home to the ground, killing almost my entire family. Only myself, my nephew Derek and my two nieces Cora and Laura survived. The other teenagers who live here are orphans I took into my home and changed when they asked for it. We don’t hurt people, unless we are protecting ourselves of course. Most hunters have a code; they only hunt those of us who kill for sport. The Argents do not follow that code, at least not all of them.” 

Mrs. Stevens eyes went wide, “You mean her lawyer, the one that freed her is a hunter?” she asked in disbelief. Peter nodded his head, “Yes, and he does not follow the code, nor does his daughter Kate who is the one who set the fire. He has another son named Chris who does follow the code, and doesn’t believe us when we tell him what his family has done to us, Chris is a good man. Just a confused one.”

She nodded, “What can I do to help you? I mean, I can get you all the files you need about what he went through and how she treated him and what she left him in. Other than that, I don’t have much more pool than that. I could try talking to my boss, he’s the one who really has the final say in whether or not Stiles is placed back with his mother, unless you all go in front of a judge that is.”

Peter nodded, “I’m well aware of all that as I own my own law firm.” He said with a smile, which she returned. “I need to try and talk to Chris and get him on my side, though I’m not sure how I’m going to do that.” He said, stress clearly showing on his face.

Peters about to speak again when Stiles pushes his way into the office, “Daddy please, please don’t send me back with her, she’s mean. She was never, ever nice to me and she hurt me. I promise I’ll be good, I’m sorry if I’ve been bad, but please don’t send me away like everyone else.” He cried, running into his father’s lap and holding on for dear life.   
Peter frowned, hugging his son tight. “Son, I promise you I will do everything in my power to make sure she never lays a hand on you, ever. You could do so many bad things and I would never, ever give you away. I love you more than anything in this world and nothing will ever change that. Do you understand?” he asked, pulling Stiles away from him so he could look him in his tear filled eyes.

Stiles nodded his head. “That man though, he smelled like the man in the woods. Why is he helping mommy?” he asked, looking confused. Peter sighed, “He wants you taken away from us Stiles and I don’t even know if he would give you to your mother to begin with even if she won. I told you that hunters will do anything to take us down, but we aren’t going to let anyone hurt you, I promise you that.” 

 

 

The next few days pass in a blur for Stiles, he does his best to behave and stay out of everyone’s way. Mrs. Steven brings a few bags over and says she will be staying until everything is figured out. Stiles spends most of his time with her, coloring and playing, trying to keep himself busy.

It’s the fourth day after his mom showed up when someone is driving down the lane towards their house and everyone stills. No one was expected today. 

When the car stops and Chris Argent steps from the car, Peter is out the door in a flash. “How dare you come onto my property after what your father has done!” he growls, flashing his teeth. 

Chris stops dead in his tracks, but doesn’t reach for a weapon. “I’m here because of that, I have to report everything back to my father and when I told him about your son he flew off the handles. He called my sister into town and before I knew he found your sons mother and she was out of prison. If I’d known he would do this, I would have never told him.”

Peter stares at him, “Well maybe you don’t know your family as well as you thought, just like I’ve been telling you all along!” he spat out, making Chris flinch.

“Peter I’m so very sorry. I think deep down I knew all along what they did, but I didn’t want to admit it to myself. They are the only family I have. I’m here now, I want to help you any way that I can. I’ve read the files; I don’t want your son going anywhere with that horrible woman.” Chris tells him, looking as though he wants to walk closer.

Peter thinks for a few minutes and listens to the man’s heart when he spoke. He wasn’t lying to him; he really did want to help them. Peter nods, “Fine. I believe you and I need all the help I can get right now. Please come in.” he says, turning and walking towards the house.

When they walk in, Stiles is standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring at Chris, eyes wide.

Chris takes a deep breath and walks over to the boy, kneeling in front of him. “Stiles, I want to say how sorry I am for disrespecting you the first night we met in the woods. I promise you that I’ll do anything in my power to protect you from your mother.” 

Stiles looks a him for a moment before walking forward and giving the man in front of him a hug. Chris stares at him in shock. “It’s okay, we don’t get to pick our family and we can’t help if some of them are bad. I don’t think you’re like them at all.” Stiles tells him before walking to stand next to his father.

Peter smiles down at him, proud of his son for being so kind and compassionate. 

He looks to Chris, “What are we going to do, because honestly I have no idea where to even start.” He tells him and Chris smiles. “Well, It’s a good thing I know their strategy then, now isn’t it?”


	9. The Horrible Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIIIII! *Waves* I know, I know it's been forever! I'm sorry...please don't kill me? I'll just leave this little gift below!

Peter ushers Chris, Derek and Mrs. Stevens into his office, sending Stiles upstairs with his aunts. Peter hopes to God Stiles won’t listen into the conversation, but knows deep down that everyone in the house would be, including Stiles.

Peter sits and stares at Chris, waiting for him to speak. Chris sighs, “My father doesn’t plan on giving Stiles back to his mother, even if she’d win, which I don’t think she would. I heard him and Kate talking about ways to snatch Stiles and taking off with him.” He says, looking nervously at Peter.

“Where in the hell are they planning on taking him?” Peter asks angrily. Chris shakes his head, looking ashamed. “Apparently, they have a building, I’m not sure where, but they house werewolves there. Only adults, and when they catch werewolf children, they, well they take them there and kill them in front of everyone to show them what happens to your kind when they reproduce.” Chris tells them, his eyes becoming watery.

Peter is seething, his eyes are bleeding red and he must turn away for a few minutes before he can even answer.

“I take it, you knew nothing about this?” Peter asks and Chris shakes his head. “I would never be okay with something like this, never. They know that and that’s why they never told me. I’m not like them, I don’t hate your kind, I never have and my father knows this. I never even wanted to become a hunter in the first place because I didn’t want to kill anyone.”

Peter nods his head and looks to Mrs. Stevens, “I know there isn’t much here that you can help us with, not protecting Stiles anyway, and I can’t ask you to stay here and risk your life. I think you should go back home.” He tells her and she shakes her head. “I don’t care if I can protect him or not, I can still keep him company why you all are out doing what you need to do. They can watch the surrounding of the house or something, and I can keep him busy. I promised that boy that I would never let anything bad happen to him again, and I am going to keep that promise and help anyway that I can.” She tells him, clearly set in her ways.

Peter smiles at her, “I appreciate that, more than you know.” He says and turns back to Chris, “You know that protecting him and keeping my family safe could mean killing you father and sister, don’t you?” he asks.

Chris looks up at him and nods, “Of course I know that and whereas I love my family, they deserve what’s coming to them. They have been free to hurt so many people for so long and that needs to stop.” He says and Peter nods.

They spend the next hour going over things and come up with a game plan to protect Stiles. Chris would go home and keep an eye out there and let Peter know if anything was being planned and while he did that, the Hales would try and go on with life as normal.

The school had been notified about Claire being released from prison and the threats that had been made and for the time being, Stiles would be staying home until things had been resolved.

The pack was on high alert and taking shifts to walk the perimeter of the preserve so that there was no chance of an attack while everyone was sleeping. They had made that mistake before and lost almost their entire family.

 

`~*`~*`~*`~*`~*

 

It was a week or so down the road when Stiles came into Peter’s office late one night, climbing into his lap. “Can’t sleep little one?” he asked and Stiles shook his head, burrowing into his father’s neck. “I keep having nightmares.” He mumbles out and Peter’s heart breaks. He rubs Stiles back, “Can you tell me what they are about?” he asks softly.

“I keep dreaming about the bad people mommy left me with. They were nice to me at first, but then they did bad things to me.” He says, snuggling in to hug his father tighter. Peter doesn’t feel like prying, not with everything going on right now, but he knows that Stiles therapist had said it was important to whenever Stiles had these dreams, that way they could find out what had happened to him.

“Could you tell me what kind of bad things they did to you?” he asks, already feeling sick to his stomach. Stiles takes a few deep breaths before speaking, “At first they wanted to play with me, and I was happy. But, they wanted to play house with me and wanted me to pretend to be their boyfriends and they hurt me down there.” He says, and Peter can smell the salt in the air from his son’s tears. “and when I was bad and didn’t let them, they would poke me with needles to make me sleepy and sometimes the really mean one would burn me with his smokes.” He finishes, small sobs escaping him.

Peter hugged him, “It’s alright sweetheart, I’m here, I’ve got you.” He told him, rocking him back and forth. Stiles looked up at his father, tears streaming down his face, “What d-did I d-do daddy, why does she h-hate me so m-much to l-leave me w-with t-them?” he stutters out and tears pool around Peter’s eyes. “Stiles, you didn’t do anything, none of what happened to you was your fault. Your mother has some things wrong with her, and I know you said that she was never anything but mean to you, but I don’t think she knew they would hurt you the way that they did.”

“S-she did though!” Stiles yells out, getting more upset, “S-she k-knew what t-they w-would do to me. I h-heard them talking all the t-time and s-she s-sold me to them and s-s-s-she did s-s-stuff to me t-too!” he yells, full on bawling now as Peter wraps his arms tighter around the boy, tears streaming down his own face.

“I’m so sorry Stiles, I’m so sorry I wasn’t there to protect you. It’s okay, I won’t let them hurt, not ever, I promise you that.” He whispers to the boy, rocking him and rubbing his back.

As they sit there, crying and holding one another, the other wolves in the house are lying in their beds, crying out of hurt and anger for what Claire had put Stiles through. Each and every one of them knew that they would do anything to protect him. He was family, and they took care of their family, and if Claire had to die to make that happen, then so be it.


	10. Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is served papers that they have their court hearing. Short Chapter.

They days turn into weeks before anyone hears anything about Claire. Their all sitting around eating breakfast when they hear a car coming down the lane. Peter is out the front door before it even comes to a stop, ready to kill anything that threatens his son.

A younger man steps out from the car and Peter can see the blue packet of papers in his hands and he knows he’s about to be served court papers. After accepting them, he takes them into his office to look them over. Claire was indeed fighting for custody, and claiming that she had been clean and had no idea what the people she left Stiles would do to him. She also claims that Peter wasn’t the boys father, which was stupid to even try and pull. One blood test would prove otherwise and Stiles looked just like him.

He shook his head as he made a few calls in his law firm. He didn’t want to represent himself, so he called in his best partner for th job, who of course accepted right away.

After that, him and Mrs. Stevens worked hard collecting anything nad everything they could that could be used against Claire in court.

When the day finally came for the hearing, everyone was so nervous, they didn’t know what to do with themselves. Everyone would be attending the hearing, including Stiles, who told his father that he wanted to testify against his mother. Peter had been against it at first, not wanting Stiles anywhere near the hearing, but in the end, he realized how brave Stiles was being in wanting to do this, and in a way, he may need to do this before he could start healing all the way.

The first part of the hearing was boring, it was basically the lairs fighting and trying to come up with a solution before the actual hearing started, all hoping something could be resolved and not needing to go forward. Of course, that didn’t happen.

The evidence was brought forward against Claire and when Peter had looked towards the judge, he could see the disgust the man was sending her way and was filled with hope for the first time in a long time. When it was time for Stiles to take the stand, the court room became silent as he walked in and took his seat.

Peter’s lawyer walked up to Stiles, smile on his face, “Hello there, how are you?” he’d asked and Stiles had given him his best smile and told him he was fine.

“Stiles, I need to ask you a few questions, and I need you to be honest with me when you answer. Do you think you can do that for me?” he asks, and Stiles nods his head.

“Stiles, can you tell me how life was when you lived with your mother?” the man asked. Stiles took a deep breath, “It wasn’t good, she was mean to me and hurt me.” He said, looking at his hands. The man nodded, “Could you tell me what kind of things she did to hurt you?” he asked and Stiles didn’t look back up.

“Sometimes she would only yell at me, but if she was in a bad mood, she would hit me. One time she hit me with a telephone cord for a long time and I ended up bleeding. She yelled at me for making a mess and hit me some more before I was a loud to go to bed.” He said, pulling at his shirt sleeves.

The man frowned, “Is there anything else she would do?” he asked and tears started falling down his face. “S-sometimes when her friends came o-over, she would l-let them play with me and she would join too. They w-would make me t-take my clothes o-of and the touch me. They w-would make me t-touch them and sometimes, s-s-stuff would come out of t-them and t-they made me e-e-e-eat it.” He stuttered out, looking ashamed.

It took everything Peter had to not jump on Claire right then and there and rip her throat out in front of everyone.

“Is there anything else you’d like to tell the court?” the man asked, and this time he looked up and right as his mother. “I don’t ever want to live with my mother again, I love living with my father and I’ve never been happier.”

The man thanked Stiles and Mr. Argent declined asking Stiles any questions and he was let down and left the court room.

After that, they went over the paternity results and concluded that Peter was obviously Stiles father. After that, the judge was quiet, looking over all the paper work and notes that he’d taken. When he finally looks up, everyone falls silent as they wait for him to speak.

“After hearing all the evidence and listening to the boy, it’s my professional opinion that he stays in the care of Mr. Hale. Ms. Diamond, you will have no contact with your son, not now and not ever. I will be granting a protection order for the boy and his family. You will not be allowed in the town limits of Beacon Hills. Your parental rights are hereby terminated. On another note, you’re currently on probation and were drug tested when you arrived. You’ve failed and have violated your probation and are to be taken in to custody and transferred back to the women’s correctional facility.”

“This is an outrage!” she screamed, getting to her feet,” He’s my son and he should be with me. I never hurt him and I want him back!”

“That’s enough! Bailiff, take her into custody!” the judge yelled as office came forward to cuff her. After that, the judge dismissed the court room and when they came out, Stiles was running into his father’s waiting arms.

Mr. Argent stepped forward, and Peter gave Stiles to Derek. “I can assure you that this isn’t over, Hale. You had better keep an eye out.” He sneered, before turning and walking away. Peter watched him go before turning back and taking his son back in his arms.

They left and stopped for lunch on the way home. When they finally returned, things felt lighter, but they all knew there was still a threat, a threat that was bigger than Claire. They had won part of the fight, but there was a bigger one coming and they needed to be ready when it came.


	11. Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showdown between the hunters and the pack is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peeks out from behind a wall* Hi there! Sorry, I know it has been forever, but the plot bunnies are finally rolling again. Going to try and get the last chapter out before the weekend is over! It's all finally coming to an end! Are you ready?

Another week passes, and nothing happens. Stiles is still not going to school and Mrs. Stevens has basically moved in at this point. She does her best to keep Stiles happy as the others do their best to keep him safe. 

One night, Stiles wakes at around three in the morning, though he is not sure why. He listens carefully and can tell that everyone else in the house is sleeping, and whoever was on guard duty outside, was sleeping too.

He shrugs it off and starts to lay back down when he hears something outside his window. He jumps back up, looking towards his window and sees nothing. He focuses his hearing and his eyes grow wide when he hears a rapid heart beat coming from the other side of the wall, where the window was. He had a balcony in his room, though you couldn’t see on either side of the porch because the window wasn’t wide enough.

He smells the air, but whoever is out there, he doesn’t recognize their scent. He whispers out for his father, and he must do so a few times before he hears his father running to his room. When he opens the door, his father starts towards his bed and stops. He smells the foreign person outside his son’s window.

He puts his finger to his lips and ushers Stiles towards him and by this time the others are awake as well, crowding together in the hallway. “I want you to take your nephew and Mrs. Stevens down to the panic room and lock the door. Do not come out until I come to get you.” Peter whispers to Cora, who nods and pulls the two towards the stairs, heading for the basement. 

They all stood in silence as they focused on the surroundings of the house and had to hold back growls as they could hear at least twenty hearts beating and moving closer to them. Peter turns to them, “We knew this was coming and we are prepared. We can do this, we need to stay together and work together.” He tells them, before letting his eyes bleed red.

They scatter in pairs of two around the house, taking the positions they practiced over the coming days. They had their supernatural powers, but they also had guns. They wanted to try and take the hunters out before they got the chance to come into the house.

There was a few more minutes of silence before Boyd sees one peak their head out and he fired a shot, connecting with the mans skull, dropping him to the ground. After that, the bullets started flying.

 

Downstairs in the panic room, Stiles was bawling. “They are g-going to k-kill everyone.” He cried out, as Cora hugged him tighter. “No Stiles, everyone will be alright.” She tells him, trying to make herself believe the words coming out. She was thankful that Stiles still hadn’t learned to tell when people were lying. 

She hoped and prayed that everyone would make it out alive. She didn’t want to lose anymore of her family, not after losing so many already. 

 

Upstairs, the pack had dropped six of the men outside, but they just kept coming out of the tree lines. There was a yell and everyone outside stopped as Gerald and Kate walked into the clearing, throwing Chris to the ground at their feet. 

“Well, I can’t believe you managed to turn my own flesh and blood against me Hale” Gerald sneered out, landing a kick to his son’s stomach. “There I was making my plan of attack, when suddenly I see this little shit ducking down the hallway. I have one of my men follow him and he is typing out a text to you.” He says, anger filling his voice.

“It’s not my fault he finally saw who his family really were.” Peter yelled through an open window. “We know all about your little warehouse, and I can tell you right now that you are not getting your hands on my son!” Peter growled.

Gerald laughed, “I honestly don’t care about that right now, all I want is you and your pack dead. If I must shoot you all, I will. Hell, I will even burn you all alive again if I have too. Don’t worry though, I’ll make sure you get to see the life leave your son’s eyes before you die.” 

The wolves whine at hearing those words and Peter pales. He would not let his pack and his home burn again and he sure as hell would not let them kill his little boy. Peter cocks his gun and shoots another hunter in the head and the shooting continues. 

It doesn’t take them long to have most of the hunters taken down. When you have supernatural speed, you can shoot a lot faster. The smell of gasoline fills Peter’s nostrils and he turns to look at Gerald who is pulling out Molotov’s, lining them up as he gets ready to light them. With his focus on the older man, one of the hunter’s gets a shot off and the bullet goes right into his arm and almost immediately he can feel the wolfsbane flowing into his blood stream. 

Laura lets out a roar as she aims and brings the hunter down and then runs over to her uncle. “Uncle Peter, you’ll be alright. Alan is on the outskirts, I texted him and he is waiting until the fighting is over and then you’ll be alright” she tells him, and he smiles, but it falters quickly as he hears a Molotov being lit.

He is about to tell them to take cover when he hears Gerald yell out and the bottle being dropped and smashing on the ground. 

Laura dashes to the window and a smile crosses her face. In the yard stands Chris with a dagger in his hands, blood dripping off it as his father lies motionless on the ground and Kate is flailing on the ground, covered in flames. Chris had stabbed his father who dropped the bottle, it shattering as it hit Kate.

With their leader’s dead, the hunters start to scatter, though Chris and the pack take a few more down before they can make it to safety. They breath out a sigh of relief, though it is short lived when a whine leaves Peter and Laura yells out to Chris. “We need a bullet! Peter’s been shot!”

Chris picks up a gun and empties the clip in his hand before running for the house, sliding to a stop next to Peter. Laura takes the bullet from Chris, prying it open with her teeth before dumping it on the table and Chris lights it before scooping it back up and pressing it to his wound. He lets out a loud growl as the pain cascades down his shoulder, but he knows he’ll be alright.

He’s getting to his feet when Deaton walks in with Derek in his arms. “Oh God, he was on watch tonight and they must have gotten him first.” Peter says, taking the boy and laying him on the couch. Deaton looks him over and finds that he is just sedated with some type of wolfsbane cocktail. 

He pulls a vile from his bag and tips it into Derek’s mouth and a few seconds later he comes too, fear crossing his face. Peter pats his arm, “Everyone is fine, don’t worry.” He says, and Derek relaxes. “Kate, that bitch knocked me out, she told me she was going to save me for later.” He says, a shiver going through him at the thought.

After he is patched up and he is sure Derek was on the way to recovery, Peter walks to the panic room and unlocks it. As soon as the door is open, Stiles is running into his outstretched arms. His eyes go wide as he sees the blood on his father, but Peter shushes him. “It’s alright, I’m already healed, see?” he says, pulling up his sleeve and Stiles deflates, diving back in for another hug.

After a little while, they manage to get Stiles back to sleep, though Derek is tucked in with him, arms wrapped tightly around his nephew. 

After that, they spend a few hours cleaning everything up and Chris takes the truck full of bodies, promising to dispose of them properly. Once that is taken care of, they all pile into bed for some much-needed sleep.


	12. Happy Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of years have passed and we find the boys entering middle school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter! I can't believe that after all these years, this story is finally coming to an end. I honestly started to worry for a while that it would never get finished and I didn't want to let you all down.!
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me through the years on this fic and I hope you stick around for many others!
> 
> <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3

Some years pass and before they know it, Stiles and Scott are starting middle school together. Not only are they best friends, but they are also brothers, and have been for the past three years now. Melissa and Peter had finally taken things to the next level and after getting the very eager blessings from the boys, tied the knot. 

Only a year prior to the marriage, did they share with Melissa and Scott about what they were, and it is a good thing they did, because three months later Peter was giving Scott the bite who had a massive asthma attack and would have never made it to the hospital. And a year after they were married, Melissa asked for the bite as well.

After the attack with the hunters, things quieted down a lot around Beacon Hills. They had some supernatural creatures that would pass through and give them some trouble now and again, but other than that, everything was great. 

Chris was the only hunter left in his family, and after tying up some loose ends, decided that he didn’t want to be a hunter anymore and instead spent his time on the Beacon Hills police force and raising his daughter Allison, who everyone was pretty sure Scott was crushing on hardcore. 

Not long into the summer before starting middle school, Peter had received a call, letting him know that Claire would never again cause them any trouble. It seems she had gotten herself into some trouble and a guard let it slip as to why she was in jail in the first place. It didn’t take long before someone got a hold of her and ended her miserable life. 

The pack and more so Stiles was happy to hear that she was gone. She had taken to writing letters to Stiles a few years back, and they were unwanted on his part, so he was happy he wouldn’t be getting them anymore. 

 

 

Stiles and Scott barreled down the stairs, sliding into the kitchen on their first day of school. “Dad! Where is my book bag?” Stiles yelled out, looking around the kitchen and coming up empty. Peter walked in, holding it in his hand with an eye roll. “You know, you’d lose your ass if it wasn’t attached to you.” He said, walking to the fridge to make their lunches. 

Scott laughed as Stiles huffed and sat in his chair. “Rude.” He said, though there was no heat behind it. 

Derek came in next, smile on his face as his and Issac's little girl Talia followed in behind him. “Daddy, why can’t I go to school with them too!” she whined, tugging on his shirt. Derek rolled his eyes again, “I’ve told you already you aren’t old enough yet. Next year when you turn five you can start kindergarten, but not until then.” He told her as he ruffled her hair and went to make breakfast.

She walked over to Stiles who picked her up, “Don’t worry, you don’t want to come to school with us today, we are starting middle school and we don’t get recess anymore.” He tells her, and Scott nods his head, stuffing his face with pancakes.

Talia scrunches up her nose, “What will you do all day then?” she asks, stealing a piece of his bacon. He smiled, “Learn of course. That is what school is for.” He tells her, taking a bite of his food before she could steal it all.

She made a disgusted face as she turned to her father, “Daddy, never mind. I don’t want to go.” Derek shook his head, bringing over her own plate and sitting her in her own chair.  
It wasn’t much longer before the boys were racing out the door, jumping in the car and waiting for their father. After dropping them off at school and watching them run inside, Peter parked in the lot and waited for a good ten minutes before finally going home. 

He couldn’t believe his boys were already in middle school, it seemed like it was just yesterday that Stiles had finally come home to him. He smiled to himself as he drove and as he stopped at a red light his phone rang. 

“Good morning Beth.” He said with a smile on his face. “Hello Peter, I was just calling to see if Stiles got off to school alright on his first day.” Mrs. Stevens (Beth), said. 

“Yeah, I just dropped him and Scott off not long ago and then sat in the parking lot for ten minutes. I don’t know if I’m ready for this teenager thing.” He said with a laugh and Beth chuckled.

“Oh nonsense, he will be a great kid and so will Scott. I don’t think you or Melissa have anything to worry about.” She said, and Peter knew that she was right. “Are you still coming for our last cookout of the year?” he asked, knowing the woman would never miss it. “Of course, I am; I’ll see you guys then!” she said before hanging up. 

Beth didn’t miss their dinners for anything, after the first year of monthly visits she kept in touch and since she didn’t really have family of her own, she spent every holiday with the Hales and visited whenever she could. 

 

It was lunch time on their first day, and Stiles and Scott stood in the entrance way to the cafeteria, looking around for a place to sit. It seemed that during the summer, a lot of their friends made their own little groups and they had no idea where to go. 

They had just spotted an empty table when a boy with tan skin walked in front of them, smile on his face. “Hi, my name is Danny. Do you guys want to sit with me and my friends?” he asked, pointing over to a table. Stiles smiled at him, not saying a word as Scott accepted and they both followed him and sat down. 

Stiles was pretty sure Danny was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on, and that thought alone turned his cheeks a nice rosy red, as he looked at the boy sitting across from him. “So, uh, did you move here over the summer? I don’t remember you from last year.” Stiles said, taking a bite of his sandwich. 

Danny nodded, smile on his face. “Yeah, me and my dad moved here from the east coast. I uh, got into some trouble in my last school.” He said, looking down at his food before taking a bite. Stiles raised an eyebrow, “What kind of trouble did you get into that you had to move the whole way across the country?” he asked, very intrigued. 

Danny reached up and scratched at the back of his head, blush covering his cheeks and Stiles would never admit how cute he looked in that moment. “I’m really good with computers, and I may have hacked into something I shouldn’t have, as a prank.” He said, looking up to meet Stiles eyes, smile playing on his lips.  
Stiles snorted, “Nice dude, what did you do?” he asked. 

Danny seemed to relax at the fact that Stiles didn’t look down on him for getting into trouble. “Well, I may or may not have hacked into the electric signs on the highway and made them say something about zombies. All my friends and my dad thought it was funny, the police however did not. Dad thought we needed a fresh start, so here I am.” He said with a smile on his face.

Stiles had laughed and they all talked through lunch, making plans already to hang out that weekend. 

 

After a few weeks had passed and they were settled into school, Danny started coming over regularly to “study”, but the adult wolves weren’t stupid and honestly neither was Scott, though he spent most of his time at Allison’s house anyway. 

One Thursday evening Stiles walked into his father’s study and took a seat at his desk. “Hey dad, can I talk to you about something?” he asked, sounding nervous.  
Peter closed his laptop and smiled at him. “Of course, you can little one, you can talk to me about anything.” He said, leaning back in his chair. 

Stiles nodded as he nibbled on his bottom lip. “Well, I wanted to tell you about something and I have to be honest, I’m terrified and I don’t even know where to start.” He said in a rush, as Peter leaned forward, worry on his face. 

“Stiles, you know that you can tell me anything. Has something happened, are you in trouble?” he asked, a million things racing through his mind as to what could be the issue.  
“No!” Stiles shouted out, going red in the face, “I’m not in trouble or anything.” He said, sighing and throwing his head back.

Peter relaxed at this, “Okay then, well whatever it is, just come out and say it.” He said, giving his son an encouraging smile. 

Stiles took a deep breath before looking his dad in the eyes, “I t-think that, well I think that I might be g-gay.” He said, whispering out the last part. 

Peter’s smile only grew, “Stiles, you don’t have to be nervous or ashamed of that. Honestly, I’ve seen the way you and that Danny boy look at each other, I kind of already had my suspicions” he said, leaning back and relaxing into his chair again. 

Stiles smiled, “So then you aren’t mad or anything?” he asked, just wanting to make sure. Peter shook his head, “Stiles, Derek and Isaac are gay, and I don’t have a problem with it, why would it matter if you are?” 

Stiles shrugged his shoulders, “Well I don’t know, I mean you won’t have any biological grand kids ever, so I didn’t know if that mattered or something.” He said, still looking nervous. 

Peter shook his head again, “Firstly, there are many ways for you to still have your own biological children. Secondly, that is something that we don’t have to worry about for a long time, and thirdly, I can tell there is something else bothering you. What is it?” he asked, trying to smile at Stiles encouragingly.

Stiles let out another sigh, “Well, not that it is going to happen anytime soon, because I am way to young and just not ready for it, but I am worried about being sexually active with him in the future. Just because of everything that happened when I was younger. I think I am more worried about how he will look at me when he finds out, because at some point I do think that is something he should know about in the future.” Stiles babbles out in a rush, breathing slightly heavy. 

Peter sighs, “I know that it will be a challenge for you in the future, when that comes around, but I think you will get through it just fine. Yes, I do think in the future if you two decide on being together and decide on being sexually active, that you should tell him what happened to you.”.

Stiles nods his head, “What if he hates me afterwards?” he asks, the scent of saddens filling the room.

Peter stands and walks over to his son, sitting down across from him. “Stiles, I don’t think that is going to happen. Danny seems like a bright and very compassionate young man and I don’t think he will hold anything that happened to you, against you. Just like no one else holds it against you. I think it will bring you two closer with you sharing something like that with him, not only will it show him that you trust him, but it will also make things easier when you try to be intimate with one another. He will be more understanding and patient that way.” He tells him, leaning forward and hugging him. 

They hug for a few more minutes before Stiles says his thanks and leaves the room. 

 

 

Three weeks and two days later, Stiles and Danny share their first of many kisses.

FIN


End file.
